


Short On Purpose

by allstoriesintheend



Series: In The Golden Afternoon [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alice is Grace's mother, Drabble, F/M, Hattice, Mad Curiosity, Wonderland, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t tease, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short On Purpose

“The skirt is short on purpose.” Jefferson leaned around the table, gaze never leaving the blonde-haired woman who had walked past him in such a skirt that it stopped calloused fingers working on their latest project that was splayed across the work space in front of him.   
  
“Isn’t it?”  
  
Alice’s tinkling laugh met his ears as she wandered around the room, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and framing her face in the way he loved best. Blue eyes - always curious, ever having hidden questions - met his own, and the innocent expression that had been perfectly painted on her face already had a slight smirk growing on his own lips.  
  
“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about, Hatter.”   
  
“Alice.”   
  
Jefferson shifted backward in his seat, settling himself more securely in the chair as Alice slipped into the space between him and the table, resting her hands on the dark wood so that her body was angled more toward him.   
  
Glancing down shamelessly to where the white fabric of the skirt that had caught his attention rested on her mid-thigh, strong hands reached themselves out to touch the smooth skin of Alice’s legs, earning a soft hitch in her breath.   
  
“I like this on you. You should wear it more often…”  
  
“I could wear it when we take Grace for dinner later.”   
  
“ _No_.”   
  
His grip tightened, hooking his hands around her thighs, rising to stand. Alice’s breath hitched again as she was lifted onto the table, Jefferson immediately coming into her space and pressing himself against her. Her legs went around his hips as an automatic response, turning his faint smirk into a full blown one. 

“Hatter…”   
  
Alice’s teeth sank into her bottom lip, holding back a soft noise that so desperately wanted to escape. Jefferson’s hands slipped under the white fabric that had drawn his attention when she came into the room, resting comfortably on the very tops of her thighs.   
  
“You shouldn’t tease, love.”   
  
 Seeking lips met plush ones, Alice letting Jefferson take as much as he wanted. Her hands behind her were the only support she had as her Hatter’s kiss broke and his attentions focused on working down her neck and body, hands slipping down to hook around her ankles instead. Jefferson looked up at her, pausing for a second only, before he was looking up at her with a hungry gaze. Her ridiculously - or  _wonderfully_ , in Jefferson’s eyes - short skirt rested just short of being all the way up, and her wide eyes met his with a mischievous glint.  
  
“…It  _is_  short on purpose.” 


End file.
